Flight 214
by Jade Liz
Summary: Ah, Flight 214, the plane that all stars get on. What will happen when hot, paparazzi-attracting Jesse de Silva meets Suze Simon: The hottest attendant the company owns? Find out on Flight 214.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a new story so please bear with me. Haha, I hope you guys will like it! R&R!**

Susannah's POV

Oh dear god… Where is my… oh thank god! Here it is. I pulled on my "little cut flight attendant hat" as my mom calls it. Bleh. White, white, and…more white. The only good thing is that I get to wear my knock-out Gucci heels. Total win. Well...not that much. Trying to yank down the incredibly short white flight attendant dress with no such luck, while slipping on my favorite work heels was no walk in a meadow.

"Suze! C'mon! He's coming!" CeeCee poked her head in the bathroom. At very _small_ bathroom.

"Gosh, Ok, I'm coming. Jeez." Don't get me wrong, I loved CeeCee, we went to school together, for like two years. But I feel like I've known her for all the twenty years I've lived on earth. Ha. Whatever.

"Hurryyyyyy!" She whined. I mean, c'mon, so what? He was a star. That's it.

"I'm coming." I told her. Then I stepped out of the bathroom, preparing myself for the stupid routine we went through everyday.

Jesse's POV

"I heard that this plane's flight attendants are super hot. All of them, like you know, big tits, long legs, soft, long, flowing hair. Damn, I like me some of them. Scott told me he'd been on it before, and this brunette attendant smiled at him. He said she was so beautiful that he nearly fell out of his chair when she offered him some beer. I'd like to see that one…" Adam went on and on about it. We were on our way to the airport, ready to get back to Los Angeles.

"Adam, cool it, we'll get there when we get there." I sighed.

"But dude! Don't you wanna see them? When was the last time you got laid?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, that's personal, jerk off." Rolled my eyes, I opened the mini-fridge for some water.

"Oh, I'd love to when I see that brunette." He muttered with a sly grin on his face.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence, though Adam tried to keep talking about the "hot flight attendants".

"Mr. de Silva, we're here." The driver said politely. Here goes… Flight 214, best known for the hottest flight attendants in the company. Plus the fact that the flight was for stars like Adam.

And me.

Suze's POV

"Oh, my god, I see the limo! Suze, I'm nervous!" CeeCee started breathing weirdly. I slapped her arm. "Thanks." She mumbled shakily. "Oh god, ADAM MCTRAVISH! I love him!"

"CeeCee, don't lose it, he's not even out of the car." I rolled my eyes. She was _such_ a fangirl.

"You're right; you are so right, he- HE'S OUT, OH MY GOD! HE'S SO _HOT_!"

"Cee! Calm down! You'll scare them." Kristen, the "queen" of attendants warned her.

"I know, I know, but this is different! I love him!" CeeCee was on the edge of breaking down.

"Girls, get ready!" Kristen warned all the attendants. We got into our places in line, me in the very middle, because, according the critics, I was like "Face of Flight 214, the most beautiful flight attendant the company has ever seen. Not to mention the calmest and most professional yet. She stand above all, the star of the flight."

Yeah, right. Thank my mom and dad; it was their egg and sperm.

Then the footsteps came, I looked over to my right, surprised that CeeCee's face was as calm as could be, a soft smile on her pretty lips. Wow, she should totally become an actress.

Jesse de Silva's ten billion dollar feet stepped onto the plane and we said our usual: "Welcome to Flight 214, we shall be of your service today, it is a great honor to have you here."

Then Adam McTravish came on too. Cee let out a soft squeal; I nudged her with my heel. We bowed forward a little, all of us smiling softly. Total fake I tell you.

"It's her! That's the brunette, damn she's hot." Adam whispered to Jesse.

"Shut up, man." Jesse hit the back of his head before- oh, my god. He lifted my chin with his index and middle fingers, looking into my eyes so deeply I felt that he'd seen into my soul. "My deepest apologizes, miss, he can't really control himself at times." He smiled at me and winked. I stared at him stupidly, stunned.

"It's, uh, um, it's fine." I stuttered. CeeCee let out a small giggle, causing Adam to turn around and look at her. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"S'go Jess, she's gotta do her job." Adam chuckled, and then muttered under his breath, "Or I can give one to do for me."

Jesse dropped his hand, smile and went to his seat.

I blinked, still stunned. Wow, he was so…handsome. I shook my head; I had a job to do! I guess this means…

Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Haha, I love reviews, so please continue! Here's another one for you ;)**

Suze's POV

"Get the pitcher! Jesse is known for his love of sweet tea!" Kelly cried. "He's _so _hot. Gosh, I wanna serve him. It's not fair, Kristen! Why does Suze get to serve him?"

"You know the rules, Kelly, the Face of Flight 214 gets to do the honor." She replied. Ha! 'Honor'? Yeah, right. Well, honor of Flight 214, you can… kiss my ass.

"You can do the honors, Kel, I seriously don't mind." I sighed, these girls were being ridiculous! He's _just _a _star_, not some freaking hero. He acts; so what? He makes money: for himself. He's hot: congratulate his parents. Jeez.

"Really?" before I knew what was happening, she threw her arms around me and strangled the last breath of air I had in my lungs out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Kelly! Kel! Let go, I can't breathe!" I gasped. She let go of me immediately and skipped to the cart that held the snacks and drinks. She started rolling it out when Kristen snapped, "Kelly! Get back here! Where do you think you're going with that cart?"

"To Jesse?" Her eyes lit up.

"Get out there, Suze, don't be a baby. And Kelly, get your butt back in here." Kristen scowled at me.

"Fine." I gritted my teeth and pushed the cart out through the red velvet curtain. I rolled it next to Jesse, turned in a little step, did a little polite bow, and asked with a sweet smile, "Hi, I'm Suze, what would you like to drink?"

He looked up with an amused smile and replied, "How about a full name?"

"Sorry, that's not in the cart." Was this guy for real?

"But you really should add it in there, I'm sure it'll be even sweeter than that smile of yours." Jesse flashed me a wide smile. Where did all this confidence come from? Oh right, he was a ten billion dollar owning man. Right…

"Listen, dude, I work, I don't hook up. Now tell me what you want, or if you don't want anything, tell me, so I can go back to my seat and do my own shit." I leaned down so I could talk to him on eye level, but it turns out it wasn't my eyes he wanted to see. It was something below that… you know… my boobs.

He just kept staring down my shirt with this deep look of concentration, as if he was trying to imagine even less than what he was staring at at that moment.

"Du-de." I drew the long note, which caused his eyes to snap up to mine, then look away really quickly, his flawless face turning deep red.

"A cup of sweet tea, please." He requested quietly. I poured him a cup, then handed it to him. He took it hesitantly, as if I'd poison it! I leaned around him and smiled sweetly at Adam who smiled back. "May I help you to something?"

"Well, you can tell me what's the name of the attendant that was to your right when we first got on." Oh, now we're getting somewhere.

"Oh? CeeCee you mean?" I grinned at him and winked. "She's my best friend." I leaned even closer, causing Jesse to press his back against his seat. "She's a huge fan."

"Glad to nice." Adam chuckled.

"Glad to share." I threw back at him. "Now, want anything?"

"Beer, please."

"Nice to know there's a man on board." I said as I handed it to him.

"Well, someone's gotta be." He laughed and I joined him. I liked Adam, he had a great sense of humor.

"See ya, guys." I called before my shoulder as a rolled the cart away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's another just for you ;)**

**Jesse's POV**

Damn, she really was pretty. More than pretty actually; beautiful.

"Can I get you anything?" Susannah (one of the attendants screamed her name across the plane) asked with forced politeness.

"I'm kinda hungry, what do you have?" I asked with a sly grin. Wow…she was even prettier up close.

"Look it through." She told me, shoving a menu at me. I smirked at her and began flipping. Ah, the usual, spaghetti, salad, steak…

Susannah placed a hand on her hip, which distracted me a bit… I carefully flashed my eyes over at her body, looking her up and down.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"W-what?" How could she have known? She was looking away!

"So what will it be?" Her voice dragged me out of my thoughts. Oh thank_ dios._

"Steak." I choked out.

"Great." Beaming a little too sweetly, she retrieved the menu and walked away, letting me in on a great view of her body. I'd choose her over steak any day…

**Suze's POV**

** "**Do I _have_ to get back there? You guys aren't doing anything!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out. "Jeez, I have to face his stupid cocky grin every five minutes! What are you trying to do? Kill me? Go ahead! It's better than facing that guy."

Everyone stared at me, shocked. "_Dude_, this is like the best thing that had happened to us. And you're _complaining_?" Kelly threw me an incredulous look.

"Blame Kristen then! I didn't want this! I don't even like him!" Kelly continued to stare at me while I sank into the chair behind me. "He wanted steak."

"Oh, my god, Debbie! He wanted steak! _Steak! STEAK!_" Kelly screeched.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god, are you for real? He wants _steak_? Oh, my god, that is _so _hot." Debbie looked up dreamily. Pfft. Useless fangirls…

"I know right! Oh, my god, he is soooo cute!" Kelly fanned her face as if she were gonna cry.

"Totally!" Debbie giggled.

"For god's sake, JUST GET HIM HIS STEAK!" I screamed at them. They both froze for second, exchanging glances, and then hurried off in their heels.

**Jesse's POV**

"JUST GET HIM HIS STEAK!" I heard from behind the red curtain.

"Damn, that girl has a pair of lungs." Adam sighed besides me. He was lounged out on the velvet bed the company set up. "I gotta buy one of these beds, it was like heaven."

I rolled my eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"How come you're not sleeping?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at his question. "Oh…" He drew the long note with an evil smirk. "It's Suze, isn't it? Hey man, I don't blame you, but I got my eyes set on the blonde one. That girl's just too good to pass up."

"KELLY, WHAT DID YOU DO?" A shriek echoed across the plane, followed by the sound of clattering plates.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Another high pitched voice squealed.

"I'm going back to sleep." Adam sighed, pulling the silk covers over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: AHHH! So many reviewssss, thank you. ;) Anyway, this is a really special chapter. It's going to be the start of something good, haha. And thanks to _CutiePieQueen_ for stating the idea of this chapter. I was actually gonna write this chapter later, but hey, who gives a damn? Enjoy it ;)**

CeeCee's POV

Gosh, he was so adorable! All curled up and sleeping, with his hair sticking out all over the place, hugging his pillow like a child…

I sighed. I should stop stalking him now; I'm just wasting my time.

"CeeCee… so pretty…"

My head snapped back to Adam. Oh, my gosh. Did he just say that?

"CeeCee…" Adam mumbled again. My hand flew to my mouth in shock and happiness. This was the best thing that's ever happened to me! Though, it was possible that he was talking about another CeeCee. Though I was pretty sure I was the only CeeCee in the world. Nobody's moms would want such a weird name for their child.

"What are you doing here?" His voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I gasped and looked down, my face burning hot. "N-n-nothing. Um, do you need anything? I mean you must be hungry, and I can get you something to eat, cause you need strength you know, for your movie. And you probably work out or something, cause' your so hot and buff and-"

He laughed. Oh, my god! He laughed at me! I'm such a fool!

"Well, I'll eat if you'll join me, I mean, if you want to."

"I'm not sure I can, I mean, I'm working." Gosh, I wanted to so bad!

"I'll pay you to eat with me, consider it work." He smiled shyly at me. Aww, how cute.

"This is really good, you know." Adam grinned.

I stared at him for a minute before saying, "Do you really have nothing to say?"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous…" He cleared his throat. "So, what's your favorite color?"

Was he serious? "Aqua."

"Really? I would have thought it was purple."

"Why?" I hated purple. It was so… purple.

"Your eyes, they're purple. A very pretty purple." Red started to invade his tanned face. He was _so _cute!

I laughed, that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, but so sweet.

Dinner continued like that; he'd ask simple questions and then I'd ask some. In the end I found out that he had a soft spot for Taylor Swift, his favorite color was navy blue, he's an only child, his parents were really rich, and he didn't fit in during high school. How was that possible anyway?

He was so easy to talk to and made me laugh like crazy while my sides ached. He kept telling me his high school memories and stories, his family… Gosh he was so cute.

"So there was this one time when I decided to do an experiment on a seagull, so I dipped a fry into baking soda and vinegar, and guess what?"

"Oh, gosh, I don't wanna know…" Hiding my face behind my hands, I peeked through my lashes at him.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." He shrugged.

"Oh, whew. Thank god." I sighed.

"No, I'm lying, it blew up into a bloody mess." He looked me dead in the eye as he said his sentence.

I blinked at him a few times before letting out a giggle. Then another giggle. Eventually I almost fell off my chair laughing hysterically.

Suddenly warm lips were on mine, softly moving against mine. Hmm….it felt nice.

"CeeCee…" A manly voice mumbled, hmm….whoever it was, I liked him.

Adam McTravish…kissing me…yum. WAIT WHAT? ADAM MCTRAVISH? Gasping, I pulled his lips off mine, only to meet his half-lidded, dazed looking eyes.

"CeeCee…" Adam murmured again, finding my lips with his. I kept my eyes opened, staring at his dreamy expression. Adam McTravish was kissing me….Adam McTravish…

That night I slept in the same bed as Adam McTravish, the hot, Hollywood jokester movie star, bare skin against bare skin, his strong arm wrapped around my waist lovingly… it was all I ever dreamed of; I think I'm in love. I really do.

The thought put a smile on my face as I snuggled against his warm body…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Why hello there. ;) Anyway… actually, I don't have much to say. Now read.**

Susannah's POV

I stretched and yawned in my small bed and then sighed.

"Cee?" When I got no answer, I threw the covers off my head and looked around. She was usually one of the earliest to- she wasn't here. Oh, my gosh. Where _is_she?

I threw on my bunnies slippers and ran my hand through my hair. For some reason I never got horrible bed heads; I just woke up and it'd be exactly like the way I looked like when I got into bed.

The other girls were still asleep when I crept out.

"Cee?" I stuck my head into a room, hoping she was there. Only to be met by the sight of Jesse de Silva shirtless, sleeping on the bed. Oh, my gosh, he's so hot…

I stared at him for a little more, trying to memorize his face…like I said, he was a sight to be seen…

My eyes trailed down to where the covers hung low on his waist, a trail of dark hair disappearing down to _there_.

Suddenly he flexed his stomach and shifted to the side. Oh, thank god, he didn't wake up. I sighed loudly. His eyes snapped open. I let out a high squeal and my cheeks burned. I _never_ blushed. Ever.

"Were you enjoy the view?" He chuckled softly, his eyes filled with amusement…and something else.

I blushed harder, "Shut up." I murmured.

"So, why aren't you in your uniform?" He smirked at him.

"Jesse, that's sexist. Really, it is. It's just the same as saying to your wife, 'why aren't you in the kitchen?' It pisses girls off, dude." I walked to the huge cream sofa at the side of him and then swung my legs up onto the head of it. My head swung around the side and dangled over.

"Fine then, aren't you supposed to get dressed for work or something?" Jesse sat up, putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't start until nine or something." I sighed, closing my eyes. What was I supposed to be doing again?

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Fine then, bye." I swung myself around and proceeded to stroll out, but Jesse reached out and grabbed my waist, dragging me under the covers with him.

"That's better." He murmured.

"What are you _doing_?" I demanded. What did he think he was _doing_? We just met YESTERDAY.

"Enjoying your company." He wrapped his arm around my waist, going all the way.

"Jesse, we just met _yesterday_." I tugged against his iron grip. With no luck.

"Your point?" He breathed against my hair. I shivered.

"You can't do this. _We_ can't do this. Seriously, I'm supposed to be working."

"You start working at nine." He reminded me. Dang it.

I suddenly remembered that I was looking for CeeCee. "I gotta go."

"No." He whined, pulling me tight against his chest. Gosh, that felt good…

"No, really, I gotta find CeeCee."

"Oh." Was all he whispered.

"Really. I gotta go."

"One more second…" He held me even tighter for a second, as he'd promised, breathing the scent of my hair, before releasing me with a heavy sigh.

"Bye." I threw the covers back and practically ran out of the room.

I passed threw the hallway, peeking into the empty bedrooms until I got to the last room. The door was closed but not locked. I opened a crack and-

Oh my god.

CeeCee laid on a huge bed with- ADAM MCTRAVISH?

Oh yeah, Suze, who else would she be with? The pilot? Yeah, right.

Worst of all was the fact that they were _naked_. In bed. _Together_.

Yeah, Suze, what else would they have been doing? Playing poker while wearing a huge fluffy parka each? Yeah… didn't think so.

Yeah, Suze, what else would they have been doing? Playing poker while wearing a huge fluffy parka each? Yeah… didn't think so.

I closed the door once again, leaving them the way they were.

CeeCee sure had some explaining to do…


End file.
